Black And Red
by Jeremy 'Zem' Williams
Summary: Shounen Ai Pairing HieixSuichi Rated M for sexual content BE PROUD OF ME! lol this is my first vampire fic and so far i think it's pretty kool! ENJOY! YAY FOR YAOI! YAY FOR YAOI! ON HIATUS TILL AFTER NEW YEARS 'hopefully'


**I'll put a real intro here later... right now I'm supposed to be off computer ;;;; oops... oh well...**

**

* * *

"You really are an amateur." The black-clad man said in a wraith-like voice while dropping the dead man that he held by the lapels. Reaching up to his chest he pulled the silver arrow out, blood running out of the wound as it slid out smoothly with a soft crunch. "Tsk… it's not even touched by holy water… that's a sad mistake for even a first-day hunter." He turned to face the frightened red-haired boy. With one swift movement, he had the younger boy pinned to the ground without his crossbow. The black-haired man caressed his cheek for a second, staring into the boy's emerald green eyes, then bent to bite his neck. He stopped, feeling wetness against his face. **

**The eighteen-year-old was crying, afraid for his life, and started whimpering softly, like a cornered fox. The older man thought and moved to his ear. "You are beautiful, I will give you that. Smart, maybe not. Your skin is soft…" he whispered, licking the smaller boy's earlobe, "And you taste so good… Ung…" he grunted as he was kicked harshly in the side by the redhead's companion, the knife concealed in the boot digging into his ribcage. The black-haired man flew into the wall two feet from the redhead lay helpless. The vampire held his chest for a second before letting go and vanishing. "I will not let this be."**

**The older hunter helped the redhead up before walking over to where the other man lay.**

**"He's dead… completely drained in two seconds… amazing…"**

**"Sanjiko… look…" the small boy pointed to a small pool of blood on the ground where the vampire had lain. The other hunter walked over to it and inspected the puddle carefully. He dipped his first two fingers in it and smelled it.**

**"It's his blood, alright… but…"**

**"What Sanjiko?"**

**"… Vampires don't bleed, Suichi. They _have_ no blood… that means he's a human… and we almost killed him." Suichi's eyes widened in fear for them. Hunters were legal in the city, but when they attacked the humans…that was more trouble than the king of vampires.**

**----------------------------------**

**The black-haired man inspected his wound carefully. It was almost gone, but still bleeding somewhat. The darkness in his room made it hard to see, but with his blood-red eyes it was easy. He was used to it. After all, he had been the king of the living dead for over 200 years. And in all those years a hunter had never hit him. Never in all his deathly years. The other wound in his side was the most painful, as it had been made by a blessed knife. He winced as he pressed his fingers into it, digging softly to find the tip of the knife. He held his breath as the serrated tip scraped against his ribs.**

**"Damn… _that_ one was blessed…" he threw the tip at the wall in anger. (I'm losing my touch… I'm _aging_…) he knew there were disadvantages to being the oldest 'living' vampire, but he hadn't expected this. He took the bandage that lay on the table by his bed and carefully wrapped his chest with it, making sure to cover both wounds. The man picked up his shirt and carefully stitched up the holes. When he was done, it looked perfect, like it was just bought. Then he moved his attention to the long trench coat that he wore everyday. He inspected his work carefully; making sure the stitches weren't noticeable. He then dressed himself again and grabbed his keys. The rays of sunlight were fading into the distance. It had been two days before his unnatural regenerative capabilities had healed his body this much… and that long since he had been able to go out and find food. He didn't doubt that the hunters were still after him, but if they hadn't found him by now, they weren't as good as the others. (Maybe I should pay them a visit… I would love to see that boy again… those eyes are a sanctuary…)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"The sky is so beautiful at night… Don't you think?" The black-clad man asked the woman next to him.**

**"Yah, but I just can't look at it with you sitting next to me…" she said with a wink. Her companion laughed and stood.**

**"I really must be off now… I have 'friends' to see tonight. They are treating me to dinner." He grinned devilishly.**

**"Alright… I'll see you later handsome."**

**"Yes… you will… much sooner than you expect…" With that he walked off into the darkness. Two hours later he was sitting on the same bench, the woman dead beneath his feet. Her now pale skin couldn't be coloured even with the deepest makeup.**

**"I know _that_ hair anywhere… Hiei my good vampyric friend!" Dani Filth walked up to the grinning vampire. "What are you doing out this late? It's almost dawn."**

**"Hmm… I like to feel the first rays… it's the closest thing I can get to full sunlight. That's the one thing I miss…"**

**"Really… but I thought that was dangerous…"**

**"It is. That's the thrill. Yes, Dani, even vampires have thrill issues."**

**"Heh… I guess you're right… what's that?"**

**"Hmm?" Hiei looked at his raised hand. It was smothered in white light. The bench creaked as he turned and looked behind him. A large truck had pulled up behind the bench, its brights shining furiously. Hiei stood up and stared as the owner of the truck stepped out in front of it.**

**"Hiei!" the hunter called, "I found you again! I'll kill you this time!"**

**"Really? You are _still_ after me, Mozaga? I thought you retired after our last little scrimmage."**

**"HA! You'd like to think that, you little bastard! I'm still a hunter, and I'm still after you!" Mozaga pulled out his crossbow and shot at the vampire. Hiei just flipped his coat, the arrow embedding itself in the book its pocket held.**

**"Mozaga… I _just_ repaired this jacket… and now you are going to put _more_ holes in it? That's not right, you know… Dani… go behind that tree or he might miss and hit you…"**

**"OH NO YOU DON'T! Your little vampire friend is going to stay right where he is…" Hiei growled and moved in front of Dani as the hunter cocked his bow at the singer. "Move!"**

**"He's not a vampire! He's human! And you shoot him, you lose your hunting papers, and then you get over 30 years, which I doubt you even have, in the city prison!"**

**"I'm not going to listen to your lies!" with that he fired his bow at them. Hiei caught it deftly and threw it back at him. The hunter jumped out of the way as it hit the engine of his truck, making it stop and the lights turn off. Before he could react Hiei was in front of him. Mozaga's eyes widened as the vampire's shin connected with his chest, sending him flying into a tree. As he hit it a crunch was heard, and when he looked down, a sharpened tree branch was sticking out of his diaphragm. Hiei smirked at the 40-year-old hunter.**

**"You are too old for this, Mozaga. You need to retire." He took him off the branch and set him on the ground. "I'm only doing this because I don't like to see good blood go to waste. Come see me when you are ready to die and I'll gladly help you out… people will be coming soon…" He stood up, but at that moment the sun peaked over the hill. Hiei cried out as his back started burning, slowly killing him. The pain was unlike anything he had felt before.**

**"Hiei! Get over here!" Dani called to him, but he never heard it. He fell to the ground.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
